Silence can be beautiful (OC x Hikaru and Kaoru)
by Kuro Shi-Senpai
Summary: A romance that I have been pondering on making for a little over a year now. I want feedback, both negative and positive. Thanks for reading!
1. Introductions

**"Silence is beauty, never be convinced otherwise." ~Unknown **

The pearly gates of the Ouran High School Host Club flew open, and the general welcome began. "Welcome to the-!" But the group stopped as they saw the young Yuki Masamune. "It's a... Boy?" Honey asked with a tilt of his head. "Seems so." Quietly replied Kyoya as he readjusted his glasses, examining the young man whom stood in front of the group. "Hai. Yuki Masamune, first year. I would like to... Watch your group." He said, taking a formal bow as the Host Club watched him. The young man, clad in the blue and black uniform of Ouran High school stood ready for any judgement he might receive for such a request, even from the Host Club. "Of course Yuki, but can I ask, why do you want to watch?" Asked Haruhi, one of the newer members. Yuki rose his hand, and pointed to Hikaru and Kaoru. "The twins." He said abruptly, before his hand found itself back at his side. The twins, also clad in their respective uniforms, held identical smug grins upon their faces. "I have heard much of the two..." He said in his reserved way, looking down, afraid of any assumptions the Hosts might get. "Oh, I wonder what he might mean?" Kaoru smirked, and looked to Hikaru. "As do I." He snickered. "Aside the fact, yes Yuki, you may observe us at your own will." Tamaki said with a smile. "Welcome to the Host Club of Ouran Academy." The group said in unison, then proceeded to their own activities.

Yuki watched for a few moments before proceeding into one of the corners of the large room. He looked at each other members carefully, and listened, he listened to the fan girls, the suave words from each of the Incubus Hosts. It was inspiring, how so many people could be coaxed into this sense of security by a group of handsome men. Almost... hypnotic. Yuki shook his head, gaining back his senses as Haruhi sat aside him. "Why are you all alone over here Yuki, didn't you want to watch?" 'He' asked Yuki, placing 'his' hands on 'his' lap. "I am watching..." He informed Haruhi. "But why over here? Why don't you join in with one of the Hosts?" Haruhi asked from general curiosity. "I don't... I don't do well in groups. I prefer to be alone, or with one or two other people..." He informed Haruhi shyly, whilst he fiddled with his hands. "I get dreadfully shy... And my face gets all red..." He continued as a blush found it's way upon his face. "See..." He whispered. "Ah... Thats not so bad. I hear the girls like a shy guy." 'He' reassured him. "Yeah... Girls..." Yuki sighed in response. "Is something wrong Yuki?" 'He' asked, question the reason behind the sigh. "Nothing... I am fine. Ummm... Where are the twins?" He asked, now wishing to no longer wishing to be in this conversation any longer. "Uh... Yeah. They're over there..." 'He' pointed over to where the grand piano would be. Haruhi was confused slightly by the change of subject, but took it as nothing. Upon learning the new information, Yuki stood from his seat, and looked to Haruhi. "Domo Arigato. It has been a pleasure." He said, and gave a bow before turning around, heading over to the area he was directed.

Upon a couch there sat the two boys, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, surounded by a group of girls. It was a new sight more than anything to Yuki. As he approached, he overheard the group speaking about... Hikaru and Kaoru Sleeping, or something of the likes. "So Kawaii!" The girls in unison cheered, which made Yuki more nervous than he already was. Instead of directly approaching them, he decided to pretend he was viewing the decor around the general area, awaiting for the right moment to approach. "He sleeps like an angel!" Hikaru went on. "Brother! You're embarrassing me!" Kaoru would respond, and then it would become more intimate. It was beautiful... Then, something took Yuki off guard. "Hey! Masamune, come over here." Hikaru called out to Yuki. Yuki's face turned beet red as he heard Hikaru call him over. "M-Me?" He asked, astounded as he turned to the group. "Mhmm." Hikaru nodded, and looked to Kaoru. "Yeah Yuki, come on." Kaoru said with a mischievous smile. "I-Uh...Y-Y... O-Okay..." He said with a nod, and slowly walked over to the group. He found an empty seat next to Kaoru, and so, sat next to him. Soon finding himself antsy. "So Yuki, anyone special?" Asked Hikaru, whom had a devious grin on. "I... N-N... No..." He answered, and looked at his lap, as he fiddled with his hands. "Odd..." Kaoru commented quickly. "One with looks such as yours should have been claimed by now..." He finished simply before he could give Yuki the chance to respond. Yuki was taken utterly by shock, never has some one said something such as that to him. "Th-Thank... You..." He uttered. "Good job Kaoru. You've embarrassed him." Hikaru said in a scolding manner despite his grin still being on his face. Meanwhile the girls glares were all fixated on Yuki. "I-I'm... Just g-going to leave now..." Yuki stood upon saying this, and began to hurriedly find his way from the room only before he found himself confronted by Honey-Senpai. "Hai! Would you like some sweets?" He asked as he held tightly onto his bunny. "N-No thanks." Yuki replied hurriedly as went to go around, but was stopped by Haruhi. "Leaving so soon? Did Hikaru and Kaoru do something wrong?" 'He' asked. "Oh my! You're all red!" Honey-Senpai giggled, pointing to Yuki. Now all the eyes in the room were focused on him. How else could this get any worse?

~We will see the next chapter


	2. The Maze

**"Silence is a source of Great Strength." ~Lao Tzu**

Yuki felt the heat in his cheeks now as he crossed his arms insecurely. "I-..." He began to back up, when he felt the presence of Hikaru behind him. "Yes, did we do something wrong?" He smirked, looking down at Yuki. "N-N... No, I-I..." He began to take deeper breathes as he found more and more difficulty breathing. "Seems Masamune is having difficulty finding his breath." Kaoru stepped up, resting his arm on Hikaru's shoulder. "Seems so indeed." Hikaru agreed with a grin. Tamaki joined the circle, and clapped his hands. "How about we take the club out to the courtyard for the rest of the day!" He proposed, looking to Kyoya. "Hmm... Yes, there is nice weather outside, and it does seem we could do with the sunlight." Kyoya informed everyone. The girls cheered, and Honey-Senpai took most of them out with him, and Tamaki escorted Haruhi, Kyoya and Mori with him. Leaving Hikaru, Kaoru, and Yuki alone. Yuki took a seat on one of the few couches, and buried his face in his hands. "Little Yuki, why so flustered?" Hikaru asked, sitting aside him, with Kaoru going along, sitting on the other side of Yuki. Yuki shook his head slowly, and tried to pace his breathing. "I think we over did it brother." Kaoru chuckled, and slung his arm around Yuki's shoulder. "You okay Yuki?" He asked suavely into the boy's ear. A chill went up Yuki's spine, and moved his hands down to his lap, as he looked down at them. "I-I came to... get to know you two..." He whispered. "It was... more overwhelming than presumed..." He sighed. "Hey... Lets go to the courtyard, yeah? Go on a walk in the maze?" Hikaru suggested, standing up, and walking over to the club room doors. "Yeah. C'mon Yuki." Kaoru smiled, and mimicked his twins actions. "O-Okay..." Yuki agreed. His face was no longer red, but his breathing was not yet stabilized, so maybe a walk was for the best. Yuki followed after the two, and the three proceeded to the courtyard. Yuki didn't have much experience around the Academy, so, he followed the twins the entire way. "He's such a lovely young man..." Hikaru whispered to Kaoru. "Indeed..." Kaoru whispered slyly in response.

Upon arrival at the courtyard, the twins turned, and looked at Yuki. "Silent the whole time... are you alright?" Kaoru asked. "I'm fine... just deep in thought." Yuki informed the duo. "About?" Hikaru asked, and Kaoru looked to him. "You two..." Yuki answered shyly, before looked the two in the eyes. "So... The maze?" He asked, and Kaoru nodded. "Right. Just this way." He responded, and took Yuki by the wrist, and dragged him through the crowds of people surrounding each of the other hosts. "How about us three split up, and see if we can find each other? Yeah?" Hikaru suggested as they arrived at the entrance of the maze. "Uh..." Yuki hesitated, but before he could respond, Kaoru chuckled, and nodded, and but a moment later the twins vanished into the maze. Yuki bit on his lower lip, and ran head first down the first path he saw. "I hate being lost... Oh gosh..." He quietly muttered to himself as he took several twists and turns throughout the maze. "Damnit..." He whispered as he ran into a dead end. Upon turning around, he began running once more before taking a sharp turn, and running straight into Hikaru. "Gah!" Yuki grunted as he fell back. Hikaru stumbled slightly before rushing down to Yuki's side. "Masamune! Are you okay?" He asked urgently as he placed his hand behind Yuki's head, holding it up. "Y-Yeah..." He responded shyly as his face turned red once more. For a moment they stared into each others eyes. "Erm..." Hikaru cleared his throat, and moved Yuki into a sitting position. "Need a break?" Hikaru asked as he placed his hand on the back of his neck. "Y-Yeah... Let's just s-sit here..." He uttered shyly once more. Yuki looked at his lap again, which he seemed to have done more in this one day than his last week. "Why so shy Masamune?" Hikaru questioned. "Cat got your tongue or something?" He chuckled. "I... I'm not always like this... I-I'm nervous..." Yuki informed Hikaru. "Why?" Hikaru questioned, prodding more to find his answer. "Just cause..." Yuki answered, trying to avoid the question. "You and I both know that's not a real answer." Hikaru grinned, and poked Yuki's shoulder. "C'mon, tell me already." He pressed on with his questioning once more, determined to get an answer.

"I-I cant..." Yuki fiddled with his hands as he continued to avoid answering. "Why not?" Asked Kaoru as he walked around one of the turns. "He's holding out on us I think." Hikaru informed Kaoru. "N-No..." Yuki whispered. "Maybe Yuki doesn't like us." The two said in unison with a grin. "N-No!" Yuki cried, and buried his face in his hands. "Then what?" Hikaru pressed again. "Yeah, we can keep a secret Yuki, you can trust us." Kaoru got on his knees and settled down. "You promise?" Yuki asked as he looked up at the twins. "Of course." Hikaru grinned. It was now obvious this meeting alone in the maze was not just a coincidence. Hikaru and Kaoru must have planned it all out. "I think... I have feelings for you two... It is not premature thoughts... You just haven't noticed me in the last year..." Yuki cautiously admitted. Kaoru seemed slightly baffled, but Hikaru had a grinned set on his face once more. "Are we both the same to you? As if you couldn't care less is which?" He chuckled. "N-No!" Yuki exclaimed, and pulled his knees up against his chest. Kaoru watched carefully, becoming interested in where this is going. "I-I like you... because you are silly... childish.. and... Kawaii..." Yuki started, shyly hiding his face behind his uniform collar. "And... I like Kaoru because he always seems to understand... and he is cute when you two quarrel..." Yuki giggled slightly. Kaoru laughed a little. "What's that suppose to mean?" He asked Yuki. "You always seem to take on the Kawaii embarrassed position... It's cute..." He whispered shyly, and hugged his knees against his chest. "I can see why so many girls like you... makes me really jealous..." He finished speaking. Kaoru smiled. "That's sweet." Kaoru said quickly before looking to Hikaru, then back to Yuki. "You know we don't exactly only like girls, right?" Hikaru asked with a chuckle. "I-I... I never thought o-of that..." Yuki whispered, and stood. "That's good... really good." He smiled, and lowered his hands to Hikaru and Kaoru. "C'mon..." The twins accepted Yuki's hands, and stood. "Indeed it is." The twins smirked, and moved closer, each twin kissing one of Yuki's cheek.

~Trying to post chapters every day, but if requested, two posts a day.


	3. Tensions

** "In Silence there is eloquence. Stop weaving and see how the pattern improves." ~Rumi**

Within a moments notice, Yuki took in a deep breath of air through a gasp, and stepped back. "What? Did we do something wrong?" Kaoru inquired with a tilt of his head. "Yeah, did we?" Hikaru smirked, and placed a finger beneath Yuki's chin. "N-No!" He quickly replied, growing red once more. "Shy then? That is an issue." Kaoru said quickly before walking around Yuki, and taking place behind him, restricting his movement to just standing in place. "We can't allow you to leave until you are no longer shy..." Kaoru whispered into Yuki's ear. Yuki let out a quiet squeak as Kaoru whispered into his ear. "W-What do you mean...?" Yuki asked, trembling slightly. "Exactly what he said..." Hikaru grinned, and removed his finger from Yuki's chin. Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly got dark looks in their eyes. "Let us sit. We have talking to do." Kaoru grinned, and placed his hands on Yuki's shoulders, leading him into a sitting position, then Hikaru and himself sat. "Begin to speak Masamune, and you can leave sooner." Hikaru chuckled. "Silence c-can do all the same..." Yuki whispered, and looked down at his lap. "How so?" Kaoru asked. "It gives you th-the chance to stop and listen..." Yuki whimpered. Kaoru draped his arms over Yuki's shoulders, and held him in a hug. "Then let us remain in silence until you choose to speak." He whispered suavely into Yuki's ear. Yuki shut his eyes tightly, awaiting in silence. "If you speak we will reward you..." Hikaru grinned, moving closer, to the point he could press his lips against Yuki's. "But if you wait too long... Punishment will be given..." Hikaru silently chuckled, then backed up again. "Your choice Yuki Masamune." Kaoru said with emphasis on Yuki's name. Yuki looked up at Hikaru once more, and sighed. "Little devils..." He muttered under his breath. "Hey, that's what Tama-Chan calls us." Kaoru grinned. "With good reason." Yuki snickered before taking in a deep breath. "Why do y-you want to know why I a-am shy so bad...?" Yuki asked. "You peaked our interest." Hikaru grinned before the trio fell silent once more, Yuki again, looking at his lap. Moments later, the bell rang. "Time to head back." Hikaru sighed, and the trio made their way back to the school. "We're not done here Yuki." Kaoru said in reminder to the boy. "Of course not..." Yuki sighed, fighting back a grin. Hikaru and Kaoru would not give up so easily. The next day would come soon.

**The Next Day**

Yuki slowly made his way through his classes until the free time at the end of the day. Yuki made his way to the Host Club Music Room, and did not bother to stop and check with anyone, he went straight to the same corner as the day before, but instead of taking a seat, he knelt next to it, and laid his hands on his lap. He shut his eyes and focused on the sounds around him. Plenty of flirts, fan girls voices, and so on. Moments later, he was approached by Haruhi. "Yuki, why aren't you using a chair?" 'He' asked, crouching down next to him. "In feudal japan this is how our ancestors sat. I am simply doing as they did. They were obviously smarter than us." He explained, opening his eyes and looking to Haruhi. "Where's Hikaru and Kaoru?" He asked. "Their usual spot, why?" 'He' asked in response. "Oh, no reason." He said quickly to Haruhi. "I believe they're busy at the moment, but me and Honey-Senpai were going to get some treats if you would like to join us." 'He' offered, smiling as 'he' stood, and offered 'his' hand down to Yuki. "C'mon." Haruhi said as Yuki accepted 'his' hand. "Alright... I suppose it can't hurt." Yuki smiled, and accompanied Haruhi to Mitsukuni-Senpai. "Hai Yuki!" Honey-Senpai cheered, cradling Usa-Chan as always. "Hai Honey-Senpai, how are you?" Yuki asked the 4'9 Martial Artist. "Hungry!" Mitsukuni-Senpai replied with a cheer once more. "Lets go get sweets!" Mitsukuni-Senpai laughed, and ran to the store room. "Lively one..." Yuki whispered. "Hmmm?" Haruhi questioned. "Nothing." Yuki sighed. The two then proceeded into the store room, only to find Mitsukuni-Senpai eating a cake from the supply. "Honey-Senpai! Couldn't you have waited until we got back in the Music room?!" Haruhi exclaimed. "So... Hungwy..." Mitsukuni-Senpai mumbled with his full mouth. After they finished the ordeal, they supplied the music room with treats, although, Haruhi left the twins table up to Yuki.

Yuki slowly approached the group, nervously smiling, and placed a small cake in front of each person who sat there. "Ah Yuki! Why don't you join us?" Inquired Hikaru, whom had a devious grin on his face. "Uh... M-Me?" Yuki hesitated, holding the tray that once held the cakes. "Mhm." Kaoru responded with a shake of his head. "A-Alright." He agreed, as he had handed out all of the treats he needed to, and he had done all other things he had planned. "H-Hai..." Yuki whispered to the group of girls as he sat next to them. So many people was not something he was accustomed to. "I don't understand why he needs to be here..." One of the girls complained. "Oh come on now, no need to be like that." Kaoru smiled. "Yeah, we can all be friends here, can't we?" Hikaru's grin turned into a smile. Yuki sank into his seat slightly, growing uncomfortable. He really wished he could be somewhere private with the Hitachiin twins again, but he didn't see that happening anytime soon. At this moment, Kaoru began to eat his cake, and upon taking his first bite, some of the frosting smeared onto his chin. "Oh brother, you're making a mess of yourself!" Hikaru said as he moved in, and wiped the frosting from his chin with his index finger, and licked it off. "Be more careful next time..." Hikaru whispered. "Yes brother..." Kaoru whispered back, their eyes interlocked in each others. The routine worked on the girls and Yuki alike, the girls gave their cheers, and Yuki sat in shock as his face turned red once more. Hikaru and Kaoru's gaze broke, and they looked at the crowd, very pleased with what they saw. "Seems like we succeeded." They grinned in unison. As Yuki heard them say this, he stood, generally hurt, and looked straight at them. "Im not some toy to play with..." He quietly said, on the verge of whimpering, and quickly made his way out of the room. Hikaru and Kaoru quickly traded looks before nodding, and Kaoru quickly followed after Yuki. "Yuki? You out here?" He asked out into the hall. Yuki sat against a wall, looked down at his lap, his hands rest on his lap. "Here... Just leave me alone..." He sighed. "C'mon Yuki... Don't be like that." Kaoru moved closer to Yuki, and knelt down next to him. "You guys played me..." He whispered in response. "It's just the duty of a host. Nothing personal..." Kaoru tried to explain. "That's where you're wrong... It was personal... To me." Yuki explained to Kaoru. "I came looking for you two for... I don't know... A chance..." He whimpered, and shut his eyes. "A chance for?" Kaoru asked. "Love..." Yuki sighed, falling silent. Kaoru stopped speaking for a moment, and looked at Yuki. "I'm sorry..."

**"Calumny is only the noise of Madmen." ~Diogenes****  
**


	4. Samurai Love

**"Melancholy is the pleasure of being sad." ~Victor Hugo**

A tear rolled down Yuki's cheek, and he stumbled to his feet. "No you're not..." He looked to Kaoru. "You don't care. You never did." He whimpered, wiping the tear from his face. "Stop being so dramatic Mr. Masamune." Kyoya walked out, gaining both of the boys attention. "One, he was only fulfilling his duty of being a host. You must understand, after all, your father does run the multimillionaire Masamune Armaments company. Two, even if he did feel the same. I would not allow you two to have any relations. It would require for him to leave the hosts, and I will be honest, him and Hikaru are two of the most popular hosts we have." Kyoya finished, pressing his glasses back to the bridge of his nose. "Way to kill the boys dreams, that wasn't very host like Kyoya." Kaoru glared up at the stern male before standing himself. "I saved you from breaking his heart." He said simply, before turning around, and simply walking back into the Host Club. Yuki stood where he was before, in complete silence. "Me and Hikaru do like you... Just so you know." He went to walk back into the Host Club, but Yuki reached out, and grabbed Kaoru's shoulder. "No revolution is worth anything... Unless it can defend itself..." He said. "Huh?" Kaoru was confused, and so, turned to face Yuki. "If you like me... Prove it." He whispered before stepping back. "I will..." Kaoru whispered, before making his way back into the Host Club. Yuki went on his own way, turning, and going to the cafeteria. For the span of the rest of the day, Yuki spent his time exploring the campus of Ouran Academy, and examining the several clubs around. Though his mind was stuck on Hikaru and Kaoru the span of the time. He truly hoped things would work out. By the time the day was finished, he found himself at the kendo club. He found the club a peculiar place for him, as he didn't enjoy fighting at all. By this time, he began to head home. He soon found himself back at his home, the Masamune Estate, as his family and business were based in this very city. He decided to conclude the day, by eating dinner, and going to bed.

**Next Day**

Yuki found himself thinking of the twins all day, once more, which slightly affected his attention in his classes. By the time the classes were over, Yuki made his way over the the post it board, to read what clubs are doing today. Apparently today the host club was holding a special occasion, due to the fine weather outside, they were all dressing up in Edo period Yukata's, or in other words, samurai styled outfits. Yuki certainly knew he wasn't going to let himself miss the opportunity to see this. He began to make his way to the courtyard. When he arrived, he saw the most beauteous scene. The Host club surrounded by the girls as usual, but the real beauty was the Sakura leaves falling from the trees, it was like they were attracted to the boys. It was magical. "Yuuuuuuuuukiiiiii..." A voice whispered from behind him, and he whipped around, just to see who it was. "Kana! Don't sneak up on me!" He exclaimed, and gently took by the arm, dragging her behind a bush. "Why are you here?!" He questioned her. "I wanted to see Haruhi! I've heard he's so cute and nice!" She squealed. "So why are yooou here?" She asked with a grin. "Business." He answered abruptly, stopping with that. "Hello there." Two familiar heads popped around each side of the bush. "Who might this be Yuki?" Hikaru questioned. "Uh, she's my older sister, Kana." He hesitated, and looked down at his lap. "Hika-Kun. Kaoru-Kun." She addressed the brothers, and stood. "Where might Haruhi be?" She asked. "We don't know. Why don't you look?" The brothers asked in unison. "We can take care of Yuki-Kun for you." They grinned. "Fine. Don't ruin him." She commanded, and walked off into the crowds. In a moments notice, the twins went around the bush, and knelt down beside Yuki, they both wore colorful Yukata's of clearly, high quality. "Hai Yuki. What do you think of our Kimono's?" Asked Hikaru, as he looked at what Yuki was wearing, the usual Academy uniform. "U-Uh... Y-Yes... I-I like them very much..." In the moment it took, Yuki became squeamish and nervous again. Kaoru took a short breath, and put on a soft smile. "Yuki... It's alright..." He gently placed his hand on Yuki's back. "Okay?" He asked. Yuki slowly looked down, a blush on his face now. "O-Okay." He whispered shyly, and looked back up at Kaoru, with a new found smile. "Yuuuukiiii..." Hikaru whispered with a grin. Yuki turned his head to Hikaru quickly, wondering what he wanted. Hikaru placed a finger beneath Yuki's chin, and led him closer. "C'mere..." He whispered. Yuki allowed Hikaru to lead him closer, their lips nearly touching, only before Hikaru moved aside, and closer to Yuki's ear. "Kaoru told me what you said yesterday... Kaoru is not the only one who likes you..." Hikaru chuckled quietly before backing away once more. Yuki watched Hikaru for a moment. "H-Hikaru..." He whispered, before biting on his lip. "Seems he liked hearing that, yes Kaoru?" Hikaru grinned. "Seems so... But would we three really be able to have something going behind Kyoya's back?" Kaoru asked. Yuki looked down at his hands. "No... That's not likely." He sighed. "Kyoya won't get in my way. I don't know about you." Hikaru said, with a determined tone. "Then it's decided." Kaoru smiled. "All I know is that I want this..." Yuki finished.

**Later**

"The point of this is?" Yuki asked, as he knelt on the floor of Hikaru and Kaoru's room, wearing a Jinbei. It consisted of Blue, Pink, and Red colors, with the yellow and blue Masamune family crest on the center of the back of it. "We wanted to see you in a Jinbei, and why anything less than a custom made Jinbei?" Hikaru grinned, raising his phone, and snapping a picture. "H-Hey! No pictures!" Yuki snapped, only to receive a laugh in response from the twins. "But you look so cute!" Kaoru laughed, and copied Hikaru's action of taking a photo. "Hey! No pictures I said!" Yuki exclaimed once more, pulling the top of the Jinbei over his legs, as the shorts were uncomfortably short. "Aww... No fun..." The twins complained in unison. "Keep complaining and I'll take it off altogether." Yuki said, trying to make a threat, but realized the twins were grinning. "Please, don't let us stop you." Hikaru chuckled. "Not what I meant." Yuki glared up at him, and Kaoru playfully shoved Hikaru. "Yeah! I don't know what you're thinking." Kaoru said sarcastically, almost laughing. "I meant I would get changed!" He scolded the two. "Shame." Hikaru chuckled, and blew a kiss to Yuki. Yuki looked down at his hands as he grew a blush, and began to fiddle with his hands. "Pink is a good color on you yah'know." Kaoru smiled, his gaze strong on his target. "I-I've never though about that... you really think so?" Yuki asked shyly, biting on his lip once more. "Indeed I do..." Kaoru answered. "I agree as well." Hikaru smiled. "You two are too sweet... You're killing me..." Yuki giggled. "Oh? Is that so? Maybe we've been too easy on him." Hikaru chuckled, and looked to Kaoru. "No... I think I like treating him like this..." Kaoru replied, obviously deep in thought. "I think it's about time for me to head home... Father will be curious to as where I am." Yuki stood. "Would you like you're Jinbei back?" He asked. "No, I think you should keep it, you look very attractive with it on." Kaoru and Hikaru smiled, standing and escorted Yuki out. "See you tomorrow!" The twins waved to him. "Yeah! Bye!" Yuki answered, and left.

Domo Arigato Reader-Chan!


End file.
